Call of the Chosen
by Aganos
Summary: There are many gods in this world that have left their mark in several civilizations. You have the Greek, Egyptian, and Norse. But what about the gods not of this world or even dimension. Gods whos forms and power and far beyond that of mortal comprehension. Just as the Greeks have their demigods, here are their Chosen.
1. prologue

I do not own any works by Rick Riordan or H.P Lovecraft

If one were to find fallow The fabled Manuxet River starting on the southern border of New Hampshire they would soon find themselves inevitably within the strange little town of Innsmouth. A town known only to a few for its unusual decaying atmosphere. The very air feels thick with a strange stiffness as if it feared to reveal that which man must not know.

Outsiders who managed to wander into the small town will more times than not feel as if they are unwelcome like the town itself is trying to ward off outsiders. This is the reasoning that sociologist have concluded as to why the population and overall infrastructure of the town never seems to change.

However contrary to popular rumors the town does receive new residents every once in a while and that is even more accurate when applied to recent times. Apparently, a few families every so often moves into the small town claiming they received amazing job offers that they simply couldn't refuse.

It is particularly peculiar that such a small insignificant town in appearance seems to have the proverbial checkbook of god as the town seems to have found a seemingly inexhaustible supply of gold. Why this has not gained national attention, no one is for sure but there are rumors of secret government operations, strange cults once again coming to light namely the Esoteric Order of Dagon. But that is just a few of the many rumors surrounding this strange town, as for its gold supply no one knows. Another fact about the town is its large jewelry export. The Jewelry has a large range of different types however they seem to have a few commonalities. Such as its strange almost alien design of the pieces.

Either way, the town should be pouring with investor and others hoping to make a fortune in the town but yet the town remained isolated and in a constant state of decay. But we all know appearances can be deceiving.

Innsmouth High School Massachusetts a small school containing no more than just over one hundred teenagers at any time due to the small general population of the peculiar town. A newcomer whose parents have received a job offer that will grant them a neurosurgeons salary for a job requiring little to no effort.

They received the job offers after young Alistair Smite son to Victor and Anna Smite was diagnosed with Aspergers by a strange man. The Man appeared to be tall and of African descent but that's nothing strange. What was strange was his article of clothing which would remind onlookers of that which a stereotypical lumberjack of the 1800s would have donned. But that's not all his skin was dark, unnaturally so as of his body was covered in a layer of dark soot. His long dark burly beard gave the man an intimidating demeanor. His eyes were a dark brown with a strange hint of gold mixed in. However the oddest thing of all was when he spoke, his accent did not seem to be African or English, in fact, the accent was so unique if you were to ask a linguist they would have no clue to its than the previously mentioned the man seemed pleasant to be around. In fact, others would say that if he was forced into another area of expertise he would make an excellent showmen or even a salesmen. The man just had a charisma about him that made others desire to follow him

What test the man performed behind the closed doors where only know to he and the young Alistair Smite of age seventeen. When his parents asked him about the test all he said was. "Mr. Scratch just performed the same tests as had last year. But he did perform a few others which were very interesting. He showed me some strange symbols and asked me to inform him if I felt anything strange. After that, he showed me an interesting video of some strange formless mass that seemed to be constantly morphing as if it were made of some kind of living putty. When the test where finished I asked him how I did and he simply said I passed." explained the young man in detail as his parents listened to the story silently as the whole situation perplexed them.

It was the very next day they received an offer from the town of Innsmouth in Massachusetts which they took without hesitation for it was an offer to good to refuse.

Alistair Smite s young caucasian male with back hair light brown eyes around six feet in height he often wears a t-shirt and jeans to most normal functions such a school. Personality wise he is quite an intellectual with a dislike in sports. He fancies himself finer things in life while also being a nihilist. Despite his contradicting feelings for the world, he doses often enjoy engaging in the art of debate. In fact, the current political climate in the united states is one of his favorite topics. However, his cares little for the democratic or republican party, believing them to be hypocritical children yet he finds the chaos they sow vastly entertaining. The nihilistic part of his personality really shows itself when debating others especially when it comes to arguments that involve human lives.

Alistair Smite prepared himself for his first day of school. He put on a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and groomed his hair into a professional look. He was very much looking forward to this day for several reasons one of those reasons being a friend of his transferred to this school after being tested by Mr. Scratch for Aspergers just a month prior to his own. Strangely enough, her parents also receive a job offer which they took as well.

Brianna Imari a tall woman of around 6ft 1in of African descent her grandparents immigrated here from Algeria in June 1963. Her long back hair is always well maintained as she always prided herself on looking her best. Her dark brown eyes and slim figure always seemed to captivate most males around with the exception of Alistair who cared little for romance much like herself. Brianna and Alistair became friends in the third grade after they were both sent to special education for there strange quirks. They two turned out to have a lot in common such as there unusual fascination with things such as Brianna peculiar obsession and love for spiders.

Brianna a woman of above average intelligence and would usually study with Alistair. She has also proven to be an excellent improviser and quick thinking which has sprung her out of trouble numerous times. She is also an excellent smooth taking another trait proven useful in several instances.

Alistair after arriving at the school which was in walking distance as walking appears to be the most common mode of transportation the strange town he had spoken to his dear find a few days early and she promised to meet him at the school. She also informed him about some field trip to all first-day attendees must participate in. When he asked her more about it all she said was "All I can say is a tradition and I promise you it will be an enlightening experience." She would say no more on the subject.

With that in mind, the young man continued his walk to the school uncertain of what the future or entity has in store for him.


	2. The bus ride

Alistair Smite

When I arrived at the school I realized I had a little time before I needed to be on the bus so I figured I would have a look around. I was surprised by the size of the old wooden building in its state of decay. The white paint appeared to be chipping off the building and the wooden walls on several sides appear to have weathered and warped beyond repair. Upon further inspection, I found a fading sign painted on the wall next to old oak entrance into the school. I could just barely make out the words whites only. This shocked me for a moment before the realization that Brown v. Board of Education in 1954 happened after this place was last painted. The grounds around the place did not seem to be in much better shape with the grass overgrown and an old picket fence on the verge of total collapse.

After I finished looking around the place I figured it was time I make my way to the bus. As I made my way to the rear entrance of the building which was basically a small parking lot with a small yellow school bus that appeared to be in excellent condition. In fact, the bus is perhaps the only thing I have seen in this strange place that seemed to be new or at least very well maintained. As I walked towards the bud I noticed that only one other student appears to be sitting on the bus to my surprise. I thought that I would be one of the last to show up. This gave me a strange feeling rivaling that of a few moments ago when I first peered into an open window of the school to find a classroom completely empty. A thick layer of dust covered the room hinting that no one has used the room in quite some time.

I then paused for a moment to look up at the dark clouded sky. I couldn't shake the feeling that something has been watching me ever since I entered this town. As I continued to ponder this further the noise of thunder rang in the distance and I could feel it start to rain. So I just ran the rest of the way to the bus. When I got to the opened door of the bus I was welcomed by a recognizable figure in the drivers set wearing a worn 1950's greyhound bus uniform is none other than Mr. Scratch. "Ahhh right on time." Stated the driver.

When I stepped on the bus Mr. Scratch pulled the lever shutting the door behind me. "Take the seat behind me here." Mr. Scratch said lifting his arm and pointing at the seat behind him with his thumb. I did as he asked and took the seat which also happened to be across from the other occupant in the bus.

The other occupant was a young woman most likely around sixteen or seventeen in age. She looked to be Latino in ethnicity with long black hair, brown eyes with a height of 5ft 7in. She is wearing a red Tank top with a pair of blue denim shorts. She appeared to be taking a power nap or at least that's the way I see it. I would do the same if I could but I have never been able to sleep in any form of motorized vehicle.

Mr. Scratch turned on the bus and began driving onto a gravel road which leads to a small highway. But as we began to drive the rain picked up and I swore I couldn't see a thing beyond a foot from the window to my left and the rain is starting to increase in strength thus decreasing my length of vision. Mr. Scratch must be an excellent drive to be able to drive under such conditions.

I could at this point hear the wind and thunder over the sound of the bus. We appear to be driving into the storm. "Lovely weather isn't?" asked none other than Mr. Scratch.

"I've always loved a good storm," I replied to the driver as I continued to stare out the window as the heavy rain turned into a deluge making it nearly impossible to see anything further than a foot from the window.

I Wondered how Mr. Scratch is driving this bus considering I have seen field trips canceled under far less strenuous weather conditions. However, I did not contemplate this further since the other occupant of this bus was waking up. I wondered how long she would sleep with the storm raging outside of the bus. But then suddenly the bus jerked forward with enough force to slam me against the driver's seat. However, my poor fellow student who has yet to fully wake up was not prepared to be slammed into the blue padding between her and the front of the bus.

I quickly recovered and then my eyes glanced over the drivers' mirror. What I got a glimpse of in that mirror somehow frightened me to my very core. For a split second which somehow felt like an eternity I saw the face of Mr. Scratch, yet it was not him. I try to put what I saw in the mirror into words and find that it strangely came easily to me. What I saw in the mirror looked like the face on an ancient Egyptian sucofocus expect with monstrous features. The skin was as black as the darkest ink. It's eyes where deep dark voids with a dark golden glow in the center while its mouth was full of razor sharp fangs that could easily tear through human flesh.

But then I rub my eyes telling myself was I saw was not real and the Mr. Scratch stood up and turned around look as he normally did or at least as I know him to be. "Are you both alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Ya," I answered while looking over towards the neighboring student as she gathered her barring before nodding to the teacher.

"Yes sir," She said as Mr. Scratch opened the bus door.

"Alright, I'm going to check on the other drive and exchange insurance information. Now you all just sit tight, I'll be back in a second. Mr. Scratch proceed to open the buses main door and walk out into the pouring rain.

All I could hear is the sound of the rain hitting the ground while the other occupant on the bus got back into her seat. I figured since we might be here a while I should at least make some form of conversation despite my ineptitude in that department. "Hey uh" I stated before sure interrupted with a key component in most conversations.

"María Martinez and ya I'm alright." she introduced herself with a Spanish accent while rubbing the right side of her head as she climbed back into her seat.

I was going to continue to converse with when a sudden feeling washed over me. The feeling is quite frankly undesirable yet completely recognizable as evil or something of the like but also it felt familiar to me. I could feel it emanating from just outside the front of the bus. I could tell I wasn't the only to feel it since María had a perplexed look on her face which is most likely matching my own. I slowly turned my head to look out the driver's windshield to find a mysterious shadow greyed out by the falling rain.

The shadow is growing and shifting as tentacles continuously began sprouting from its mass. I heard the screams of several man and woman and I would have gotten up to take a closer look but something compelled me to stay seated. I quickly turned to look at María and she looked at him with as a silent moment of understanding passed between us for neither of us could leave our seat. Then I heard gunshots from what sounds like an assault rifle or something of the like. I tried to force my body to duck in cover but I still can't move an inch.

The next sound I heard was crushing of metal and the driving sound of a car alarm which diminished as soon as it arose. I waited with bated breath as the large shadow faded away and only a terrible silence remained. After a minute of the horrifying silence, Mr. Scratch once again stepped on to the bus as if nothing horrifying is happening. Hell, the man looked exactly as he did when he got off the bus his clothing old and warn, no tares or even sign of a struggle. But something did catch my attention, something so simple yet a key detail showing evidence that something supernatural is afoot here. Mr. Scratch has been outside for a few minutes and yet he appears to be bone dry.

I have been staring at him for probably too long in fear and the strange man signed. "I apologize for that, I do have a low tolerance for insects who try to steal my little lambs. I'm not supposed to frighten you but sometimes even I can't resist the opportunity to show my true abilities." Mr. Scratch explained as I wondered what the hell is he talking about.

"Here let me answer your question with a question. Have either of you read the works of H.P Lovecraft?" asked Mr. Scratch to which I almost immediately replied I have read many of Lovecraft's works and then it suddenly hit me. This creature seemed very similar to one of Lovecraft most notorious outer gods.

"I have read most of his works," I said without willing myself to do so as if I was not in control of my own mouth. The creature before grining as María also confirmed to reading a few of the stories herself unwillingly most likely.

The being before us let out a great laugh as his clothing changed to that of a dark Egyptian pharaoh of old hiding any human featured under the dark golden robles lined with riches of a time long past as it is almost alien in appearance. "Well then allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Nyarlathotep Harold of the outer gods, spawn of Azathoth," the creature spoke in a deep inhuman voice. The lights on the bus began to flicker before total darkness consumed the bus.

Strange I feel like my body is revolving to towards a different direction. I contemplate with fear what could be happening right now considering it's so dark I can even see my hand. Then another thought came to me if Nyarlathotep is anything like the one described in the book then we are certainly and hopelessly at its mercy. I then feel my seat change in texture as it now felt less like a bus seat and more akin to that of a luxury.

When the darkness cleared I found myself in a completely new vehicle. What once was the bus now appears to be a room with an ancient Egyptian flair to it. Where the driver's seat once now sets a strange obsidian throne with unearthly lines and patterns engraved in it. Setting upon the throne the black pharaoh waved his arm as a ringmaster announces his showmen and guided us to behold its work. I took that moment to look at my seating arrangement. I was sitting just left of our dark host seated on a small obsidian throne with red luxurious cushioning with María seated across from me with similar seating arrangements.

Another thing I noted was the inter of the bus now seemed like a large room with pillars and walls lined with torches and brazers. However, I could still see windows lining the wall just under the torches showing the same stormy weather. In fact other then the interior and size adjustment, it seemed as if nothing has changed on the outside as far as I can tell.

While I was observing the change in scenery wile María thought to ask an important question, that I deemed futile since it would be pointless to resist the creature next to us. "What do you want with us?" she asked the all-important question.

The dark entity let out a pleasant laugh that did nothing to change the frightful mood. "A shepherd does not harm his little lambs." It said looking between us as if hoping we ask the golden question.

"What do you mean by little lambs?" I asked wondering what he means by his previous statement. Its head turned to look directly at me.

"The test I performed on the both of you was an aptitude test for the ability to retain forbidden knowledge and not be rendered completely and wonderfully insane of which you both passed." Explained the cosmic horror before us in a tone one would take as if simply explaining the weather outside. This still did not completely answer the question I couldn't help but ponder that fact.

The creature must have either realized this or was planning on giving us all of the details, not that I'm complaining about it if it turns out to be the latter. "Well since the both of you are familiarized with the works of the modern day Abdul Alhazred I can offer you an easy explanation and an example of what's to come." This did not help to soothe the nervousness boiling in the pit of my abdomen it did, however, light my curiosity to that of a raging inferno for I am eager for knowledge no matter how terrible.

"Alright tell us what is going to happen to us," I said trying to hide the fear in my voice, but I knew it would be pointless to hide anything for the crawling chaos. Nyarlathotep turned to me and gave out a dark chuckle of delight.

"Now after meeting you and peering deep into your very being, I can understand why the unnameable being of that which I spawned from has such an interest in you." The dark one said filling me with even more dread for I know of the unnameable being of which he spoke. The grate demon sultan Azathoth that endlessly and hungerly lashes in its sleep upon its throne in the center of ultimate chaos. When such a being has an interest in a mortal that is usually not a good sign at all.

"For your explanation, you two are chosen. The chosen are humans with the mental disorder that grants you the ability to take in forbidden knowledge and power without the negative effect of completely losing your sanity," claimed Nyarlathotep as he began his lecture but I can't help but in.

"Asperger syndrome," I muttered to myself as I wondered if that had anything to do with it.

"You are correct, Asperger syndrome is a commonality among all chosen. You see it is your fate to serve as a high priest to an outer god or great old one who has claimed you and will impose upon you their secrets and powers beyond your current comprehension. You will soon do the bidding of your master after your initiation ceremony. Speaking of which we best be on our way." The dark one then lifted his right hand and I felt the room shift as the bus or whatever were in continued towards our inevitable fate.

"Now I feel the both of you should meet a few of those I have chosen to serve me, feel free to ask them any question you might have." said the outer god as he muttered in a strange tung that echoed throughout the torch lit room "mul..ka..se..vil..nagath..mi" or something like that.

Then two people appear in the room one is a young female of around twenty years of age and is of African descent dressed up as an ancient Egyptian princess with gold jewelry all over here. Hell, there's even gold infused in her long black hair. When she saw the crawling chaos she bowed to him. "ⲘⲮ ⲡϩⲁⲣⲁⲟϩ" she greeted Nyarlathotep in an unknown language.

The other newcomer seemed a lot less impressive but does have an air of mystery about him. He is a Caucasian male most likely in his thirties with eyes that appear to be golden which is quite odd. The man is dressed in a dark suit that may have been stylish in the 1920s with a brown overcoat and bowler hat. The man is also smoking a cigarette that smells nice with a mixture of cherry and apple wood with tobacco leaves unlike the toxic laced cigarettes of today. He did not bow but took of his hate and nodded "You called boss?" said the male newcomer.

"Ahh meet John Cox and Abasi Donkor come. Now there a few of my favorite chosen. John here been serving for one hundred and twenty years and Abasi has been with me for four thousand three hundred and twenty-two years now." Said the spawn of Azathoth as he introduced the newcomers.

Abasi straightened herself and looked at me then María before turning back to her master "If you would my pharaoh." she simply said and Nyarlathotep waived his right hand and a set of obsidian thrones appeared behind Abasi and John. The two took their seats just before a loud demonic horn sounded and three men that appear to be straight from ancient Egypt seemed to appear out of thin air. They appeared to triplets with strange soules eyes, each of them are holding a serving tray made of solid gold and upon each golden try are several golden chalices surrounding a wine bottle.

The servants quickly and mechanically moved over to each of us and handed us a chalice filled with a blood-red wine. I observed the wine and sniffed it had a sweet pungent berry smell. I figured that was no harm in taking a drink since there is no evidence that Nyarlathotep plans to harm me.

The taste of the wine is exquisite it was sweet with a hint of sourer and left a warm convertible burn. "So what is being a chosen about?" I asked waiting for one of the two newcomers to answer my question.

John who is sitting right across from me answered "Well we do whatever Nyarlathotep asks of us but that is because he is our Petron. Most of the time he leaves us to cause chaos on our own so long as he finds it entertaining and sometimes he has us take his shift in the Dreamlands. Your patron will most likely have you do something else or nothing at all, only you will know and only you." He explained in a calm relaxed manner as he pulled the out cigarette of his mouth and took a drink of his wine.

I find this rather interesting and feel the need to further question him. "Can you give me an example of what you have done in the name of Nyarlathotep?" I asked hoping for an interesting story.

The man scratched his chin for a second "Well it was quite some time ago I killed an Archduke by the named Franz Ferdinand, I think... that was his name and blamed Hungary." He explained casually and quite fondly as if it is a pleasant memory.

As we continued speaking I noticed that I felt completely calm and relaxed. I took a moment to ponder why that was since I drank so little of my drink. Perhaps there is something in my drink beside the wine or maybe I am simply under some sort of spell since María seems to be relaxed as well and is chatting away with the two newcomers as well and she had not taken a sip of her drink.

I then shifted my focus to Abasi when she started speaking of magic. "You patron will grant you knowledge of magic and grant you the ability to pull directly from them during your initiation ceremony." I managed to catch that line which brought with it a new realm of possibility that now had me almost eager to arrive at our destination.

Then another conversation started that caught my interest. The two of them began speaking of different gods from faiths of old such as the Greek and Egyptian pantheons. As I continued to silently lesson in on the conversation as it shifted to another group of beings that live in this world demigods and their camp in Manhattan which they stay for shelter. Then they spoke of a group that strangely seemed family to me once Abasi gave a description the hunters of Artemis.

I remember when I was a young boy I went with my cousin Hannah took on a few hunting trips had some fun but one day she went hunting alone and never came back. The police searched for her for weeks and there was no sign of her. It was a few months later on a Monday night I saw her again in a silver ski jacket and blue jeans. She told me to be a good boy and that she will look after me. I never saw her again and when I told my parent they told me it must have been a dream.

The conversations continued for quite some time with a variety of stories and tales of intrigue and horror until Nyarlathotep spoke up drawing the attention to him. "Now that they have learned of the pitiful, pathetic pantheons that inhabited this word, I believe they should see those who seek to hunt them." As the outer god said this his head stretched up handing to his body by a black tentacle with several fanged maws grinning wickedly with a dark otherworldly sludge dripped from them. The tentacle grew in size and I know I should be shocked with horror but yet I feel as if this is completely natural.

What happened next was something I absolutely did not expect. I heard a sound originating from Nyarlathotep that sounds like a choking gurgle as if he has an extreme form of indigestion. Can outer gods have indigestion? I pondered for a moment until I saw the large center mouth of the tendril spew lager amount black sludge then something solid began to spew out of the center mouth. The smell was dreadful, almost toxic and unbearable.

Once the monster spewed out a large pile of black goo the identical shrank and the head returned to the body. I looked at the pile of goo that started pooling a way to reveal a female humanoid figure. Then four black tentacles resembling the previous one wrapped around the arms and legs of the woman as she started coughing up some of the back muck. The tentacles lifted her up for all to see as they pierced her flesh and could be seen visibly and carefully moving throughout her body from underneath the skin.

The woman screamed in both pain and terror as her eyes barely visible from the back substance covering her from head to toe. Her eyes are bloodied and widen with utter terror, unlike anything I've ever seen. I for some reason could feel no horror or sympathy for her condition, further evidence that something is happening to me but I can't seem to make myself care. Wile the woman just continued to attempt to lash out while screaming in a useless panic. "Such a pity, this one appears to be broken already. But I did promise to show the fresh little lambs the pitiful whelps that seek their end." Spoke Nyarlathotep as his humanoid form started to become less human and more monstrous.

Nyarlathotep then started chanting again in an unrecognizable language "Nirag...ithina...Yog Sothoth...mirmor...negeth" chanted the wicked outer god and after he did so the madness left the woman's eyes and she now seemed aware of her surroundings yet there was something else there.

"You will answer all of my questions," commanded Nyarlathotep and as he did so the bus rattled with the power of his dark inhuman voice that seemed to be coming from all directions.

The woman then quickly bit off her tongue while letting out a scream then she spat her bloody tongue at the dark king. Nyarlathotep simply gave a dark and horrible laugh from the many mouths now adorning his otherworldly figure. The most disturbing things were that I can see a few mouths of the four tendrils within the woman's body stretch the skin as they displayed a hideous and wicked grin. Then suddenly the woman grew a new tongue. The process did not look pleasant as the woman wethered in agony, but that could be because of Nyarlathotep's tentacles within her body.

As the woman withered in agony Nyarlathotep spoke "You see my little lambs this woman works for an international agency simply called the agency for that are able to infiltrate almost any government or civil protection force in the world that is signed on with the United Nations. An exclusive club of the world best to hunt down and handle events that they label supernatural and have been a thorn in our side for quite some time. However, the worlds best are still but the worlds strongest insect is still nothing but an insignificant insect." Explained Nyarlathotep as he continued torturing the woman for his amusement and the apparent amusement of this chosen who seemed pleased with the display.

The woman seemed to fouse for a second just enough to get a few lines out. "Insect...thats rich..coming ahhh..from the...gahh..outer gods bitch" She managed to grunt out in between the pain. The room got noticeably darker as the torches on the walls dimmed and I slowly looked over to Nyarlathotep to find his many face bint in a hideous snarl. Apparently, she hit a soft spot well this is going to be terrifying.

The next to speak was john in an almost bored tone "Oh come now, why did you have to go and bring that up?" He then shrugged and waited to see what was about to happen but I am willing to bet that he already knows what's going to happen.

* * *

Tell me what you think of so far and if you have any OC's that you think will fit well into the story I will be happy to have a look at them. I would prefer if you pm me and give me details about yourcharacter. If you decide to make an agent, for example, I would love to see someone write a background story on how that character became an agent. For example, Your character was once a police officer who was hunting down a supposed serial killer. However, when tour character and their partner found the kill it tuned out to be a horrible entity that killed your character's partner and left your character in a state of near insanity. your character recovered and was then invited to join a mysterious agency. But that just one possibly just come up with an interesting character, concept and detailed background story that turns your random OC into a character.


	3. The Awaking

**I do apologies my first time posting this chapter I confused the documents and posted the unreviewed copy My bad. anyway I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

9/13/2017 6:30 am Journal entry of Agent (Redacted)

Acting on intel acquired from a recent raid on a drug dispensing operation ran by a cult known as (Redacted). Many good agents lost their lives to discover this time-sensitive information. The agency is going to cover the funerals and make sure their families are taken care of may they rest in peace and god help us all.

The information gave us what appears to be a route of some sort. Now with a heavy heart, I have been promoted to squad leader after the death of my longtime friend and mentor (redacted). I hope he is in a better place free from the undesirable monstrosity of which we are tasked of keeping from the public eye.

I have been tasked with setting up an ambush on the route in hopes that this could make the world a little safer for the blissfully ignorant public by stopping whatever the (Redacted) are up to.

I put in some vacation time after this operation, hopefully, I will get the chance to spend some more time with my husband and two wonderful children.

Alistair Smite

For a brief second all was silent except for the woman suffering in complete agony at the center of the room. Dark unholy laughter seems to echo from every corner of the room. The laughter would have sent tendrils of fear deep into my soul had it not been for the spell that has me well within its grips.

"Your words are just as meaningless as your life and the lives of those you love. You, humans, amuse me with your hope and the ignorant believe that your lives have any meaning." Said the dark twisted voice of the black pharaoh.

Then the strangest sensation came over me as I felt the muscles in my face twitch without my consent. I quickly covered my face as a sadistic grin began to form on my face. The room started to darken further as I looked around I noticed in each upper corner of the room held strange inhuman eyes. Such strange eyes that would fill any mortal man with a kind of unfathomable dread. Then upon close inspection as if I am able to see beyond into some sort of void within the corners of the room, revealing to me a monstrosity beyond the wildest imagination. I find that I can only see the upper half of the creature as there lower half seems to be merged within the corners of the room. I first find my eyes first attracted to their head where a blue ooze seems to be dripping from there hinged jaws as for there the rest of their top-half. What I can see of them is most bizarre and completely of alien nature that I can't seem to truly describe them but they seem to be of the same species, yet have some serious physical difference and the only commonality I can seem to find is there grey leathery skin , blue ooze dripping from their jaws. But then again the one to my right seems to have scales and not leathery skin.

Then after a short moment, they disappeared and I looked to see if anyone else noticed them but everyone seemed too interested in what Nyarlathotep is going to do with the poor woman. I managed regained control of my faces and gained back my composure. But my moment of, well I don't know what to call it, possession perhaps did not go unnoticed by the Crawling Chaos as he or it seemed to momentarily lose interest in its victim and turned towards me or at least its eyes did as it's body seems to be made of a tar-like substance, making it impossible to spot out different parts of the body..

"Ha, ha, ha, I see the hounds of the unnameable cosmic horror have come to observe the human there master has chosen to enact his terrible will upon all that is. You are truly both gifted and damned and If I may?" Spoke Nyarlathotep who then did something I dreaded as one of his tentacles lifted unto the air and shaped into a spear tip point and before launching, it's self at me with blinding speed before stopping less than a centimeter from the center from my chest. Everyone in the room except the woman currently withering in agony turned their heads to observe the scene.

As the tentacle reached for me A creature stepped out of each corner of the room. They look horrifying and grotesque, some with multiple appendages ranging from tentacles to humanoid arms. The one closed to me seemed to have several humanoid limbs grasping the sharpened tentacle of Nyarlathotep while the others have surrounded the crawling chaos with one stretching from the ceiling ready to pounce on top of him.

The Outer God gave a terrible inhuman laugh "I thought so." Nyarlathotep retracted his tentacle and the strange creatures retreated back into the corners and vanished. I then regained my stoic expression.

"What are they?" I asked leaving the question open for anyone in the room but the crawling chaos got to it first.

"They have many names but you humans know them as The Hounds of Tindalos. It has been a long time since The Daemon Sultan has picked a chosen and the last one was banished and trapped in the void with her master by the mad Arab Abdul Alhazred just before she could summon The Nuclear Chaos." Explained to The Outer God as he once again turned his attention back to his prisoner.

"Now what to do with you?" Pondered The Crawling Chaos as all of his tentacles retracted back into his monstrous form as it began shifting back into that of an Egyptian King of old. That left the woman convulsing on the floor obviously in agony. The woman would have bled out if the wounds did not seemingly cauterize themselves.

"I have something more entertaining in mind, now rise" Commanded Nyarlathotep. The woman did so in an almost robotic fashion as she started fading into a black mist before fading completely.

Once the Dark King took a more humanoid form and once again set upon his dark unholy throne overlooking the entire room and its occupants. "We will be arriving at our designation shortly." He said as he waved his servants away, well all except for Abasi and John.

However, John stood up and with a puff of his smoke and a look at his watch. "Well I'm afraid I must be off, Gaia will wake up soon and the Greek and Roman camps are about to wage war and it's my job to keep tabs on them." He said as he faded into a black mist.

Abasi also stood up grumbling how it's time for her shift in Kadath but the rest of her speech was in a foreign language so I failed to understand what she said to Nyarlathotep before she vanished as well.

"I hope you now understand at a base level the gift the both of you are about to receive." Said The Black Pharaoh as he lifted his right arm and the whole room distorted. Then in the blink of an eye, I found myself back on the bus sitting in the same position I was in before. Meanwhile, Nyarlathotep seemed to have returned to his Mr. Scratch persona.

The Bus continued on a dirt road that seemed to be far from the main highway but that just a guess considering it's all forest as far as my eye can see."I wonder when we will arrive." I mutter to myself as my curiosity as to where the bus will stop grows however I do hope it's not some cabin in the middle of the woods.

After another few minutes of driving on old dirt and gravel roads, we finally stop at what appears to be a huge old gothic style mansion. There was also an odd feeling about the place that gives off a feeling best described as unnatural.

The door of the bus opened and monstrous creature in the guise of a mortal man motioned us off the bus. The man wore a pleasant grin that appeared genuine yet completely alien at the same time. "Come along now we must not be late, now," said Mr. Scratch.

I got out of my seat and walked towards the front of the bus, looking at the mansion. When I walked down the steps and got a much better feel for the place I find that my initial feeling of eeriness is amplified. I also now find myself yearning to enter as if the very building was beguiling me.

I did not need to be told to move towards the entrance for I am already moving to the large dark double oak doors. I can't tell if María or Nyarlathotep are following me because the only thing in my sight is the entrance to the place.

I make it up a set of dark oak steps and stand before the door. The door opened as soon as I stopped my walk up the steps. What stood on the other side of that remarking piece of craftsmanship stood an ungodly creature of solid black skin about eight feet tall. The monster had no face but did have glowing yellow eyes. The figure other then that is humanoid and appears to be wearing a suit long since out of style.

The creature did a slight bow and walk to the side revealing some of the interiors of the estate. The interior from what I can see most certainly matches the exterior with its gothic style. I step in and look up at a large candlelit chandelier, it then became apparent to me that the building does not appear to be wired with electricity. I look down at the red, gold trimmed carped that stretched all the way to the double staircase.

I continue to look around the room notice several doors and creatures much like this one dusting and doing other menial task needed to maintain a pace like this. I look back at the creature which pointed at an old elevator that appeared to have been designed in the 1800s.

Altho I could not hear the creature at it had no mouth, I could somehow understand exactly what it wanted. Stand in the elevator and wait for María and Nyarlathotep. So I shall do just that and I walk into the elevator. Once I entered and turned around I found my other two travel companions right behind me walking onto the elevator.

As the elevator went down we passed about four floors each seemed different as if catering to a different patron. one of which appeared to be particularly fancy with golden columns and fine marble flooring. Then I saw yellow banners each baring what I assume is the Yellow Sign of Hastur The King in Yellow. The other floors each complete different but I fail to pay to much attention to them for at the moment for my mind is focused on wondering where we will end up.

When the elevator stopped I find myself looking down a stone, torch-lit corridor presenting three paths. The centermost path leads to a large wooden door while the other two appear to lead down to even more passages thoughts this underground chamber.

I then felt the right hand of Nyarlathotep grasp my left shoulder. "Now you two are to go down either the left or right path. Each of you must find the room to which you belong." Nyarlathotep then disappeared after that explanation.

I looked over to María about to asked what did she think he meets until I looked into her eyes. Her eyes appeared to be glassed over and she turned away from me and began to walk down the path the left. Then I felt a chilling breeze come from the path right behind me. I feel a force compelling me to move down the path behind me. I feel my body turn around and move forward. It's a strange sensation to be beckoned in such a way that it feels natural as if I have been here many times before.

I now find myself wondering this strange labyrinth of doors that seem alien in appearance. The doors very in there design for each one seems unique to represent whichever being they serve. I pressed passed them listening to the sound of my footsteps echoing down the corridor until I finally reached it the end of the long corridor and found the final door and stood and beheld its magnificence. The large obsidian door seemed very over the top in its alien design and appears to be constantly reshaping itself as if bade from some kind of liquidized metal yet it still seems to be made of obsidian.

I know I must enter this room so I take a step forward and the door morphed into a tunnel allowing me to pass into a large room before shutting behind me. The large room is dark lit only by four large obsidian Brazzers surrounding a circular platform. I can't see the rest of the room which is quite odd considering the brazers are very bright yet they fail to penetrate the veil of darkness no more than three feet from outside the circle.

I take a deep breath and find it strangely easy to compel myself to walk towards the center of the platform. As I start my journey to the center of this odd chamber I feel a chile craw down my spine mixed with the feeling that I am being watched. Normally most people who have the gift or sufficient amount of perception to alert them of a possible stalker so they can usually get a sense of the general direction of the previously stated stalker. I, however, feel as if I am surrounded by eyes, glaring at me from head to toe and perhaps even into my very soul. This, however, did not deter me from moving onward to the center of the platform.

The air in the center of the platform seems different which leads me to believe it's not just wood that is burning in the large obsidian Brazzers but all I do at the moment is speculate. After a few seconds of standing wondering what is about to happen, I couldn't help but to gasp in surprise as the fire in the Brazzers suddenly transform into a bright chaotic white fire in contrast with the dark void surrounding the platform.

I suddenly feel an odd sensation which I can best describe as being on an elevator going down. The sensation grew in strength as the room seemed to twist and warp. Now I find myself falling into a chaotic void of as I tried to scream out in terror of the whole situation I find myself unable to use my voice.

Then everything stopped and now I find myself floating in the center of ultimate chaos before The Daemon Sultan Azathoth. How I knew this unfathomably large ever change mass before Me was that specific cosmic horror I have no idea but here he is.

I find myself staring at the planet-sized being as he glaring at me with a countless number of eyes of varying size, color, and shape. Then thunderous and chaotic music filled my ears seemingly coming from all directions as a terrifying thought passed through me that I am at the mercy of a being of pure chaos. A small tentacle formed from the Daemon Sultan that hovered around my body forming faces of different shape and sized uttering in countless incomprehensible languages each one in a completely different voice creating a choir of infinite voices speaking in just as many tongs.

Then I felt a heavy gust of wind that to my best description spoke to me in a way that I understood by forming the speech into a telepathic message I can understand. "My messenger has delivered you to me without fail just I foresaw in one of the many possible temporal streams. Now that you are within my prance we can begin the awakening for I now task you with my will, prepare for knowledge, your compliance is irrelevant for I now bind you both in essence and physical manifestation to me." The monstrous being somehow explained as a sharp pain shot through my head.

I felt as if my head is about to burst like a balloon as I am ponded my head at once and I screamed in both terror and pain for whatever spell I was previously under has worn off.

I then felt another large blast of wind that filled my vision with images of runes, creatures and other undesirable things. I can feel the knowledge of the universe and of all, it's blasphemous horrors filling my mind. I feel my essence yes I now know my essence truly connects with my master. I see it an image of the truth of the universe and countless other dimensions being laid out before me. How foolish we humans are such small beings floating in a small rock of ignorance in a sea of beautiful chaos. I can see it all now the ancient city of R'lyeh and it's sleeping lord hidden deep beneath the sea. I see a star far from earth and dwelling within a large golden squid-like being, the very source of The Yellow Sign. I can even see a large plane, accessible to those with either the knowledge or mastery of dreaming may enter. All of this being a mere drop in an ocean of knowledge being forced into my mind. But then I saw it the forbidden truth of this existence an undeniable truth that this universe must end. I must usher Azathoth into my universe so that he might unleash unlimited chaos and free my world from the chains sanity, order and all the illusions they bring.

I find myself laughing like a madman as my connection to my master i8s complete and now feel an irresistible urge to do his bidding. Then the great one's tentacles retracted and the infinite voices and their incalculable languages seemed to harmonize to my ears and I find myself able to naturally understand the unholy speech. "Excellent your mind and soul have survived the process in near perfect condition." The voices said as the tentacles began to morph and retract.

I gave a wicked grin as I feel the power placed upon me by my lord and master Azathoth. I find this came as naturally as breathing as I walk in an empty void as if it were solid ground. I then bow before my master "What is your will?" I ask the perfect being of pure chaos before me.

"My goal is beyond even your enhanced conception but to put it simply I direr the drown your entire universe in my chaos and remake it into my image. I task you my chosen, my archpriest, my faithful servant to spread chaos through the world and the god who dare to hopelessly stand agent me. I command you to make not only the unwanted gods suffer but their children as well and all who aid them." Commanded Azathoth as I felt myself fall once again but this time I knew I was being placed back in the spot my master pulled me from in a blink of an eye and now I find myself standing right where I was, however, there has been a few changes in both scenery and my attire.

The room I once again find myself in has received only two new additions a small obsidian pedestal holding a strange mask. The mask appears to be a faceless mask with only two visible eye holes with a black and white color scheme. The entire left half of the mask is black while the right half is white I could barely fight the urge to put on the mask on that very moment but I manage to look away from the artifact granted to me and look behind the pedestal.

Behind the pedestal is a large full-body mirror barring my reflection. The first thing is notest which I figured beforehand since my clothing did feel much different. I find my self wearing a cloak marching the color scheme as my mask, the left half being back and right being white with a cape to match attached by a small chain. The chain seems to be a mixture of two metals the lift half being a very dark silver while the right seems to be made of gold. I then look down at my hands to take a look and the gloves adorning them. The glove on my left hand is black while the one on my right is white marching the rest of my new clothing. I then lift up the bottom of my cloke for my eyes to be graced with a pair of dark black boots replacing my previous foot where.

I grab hold of the mask and begin to place it on my face when I stopped after seeing my face reflected in the mirror. I noted the Sclera in both my eyes have turned completely black and my left pupil has turned red, resembling a pinpoint laser with the possibility of being a little darker. However, my right pupil is matched left eye except it is a white pinpoint instead of a red one. Other than that I look the same so I continue and put the mask on.

The Mask much like the rest of the apparel is quite comfortable despite the fact that the mask has no holes to breathe from I find myself able to breathe easily as if I am not wearing a mask. I look black at the mirror look at my mask giving me, in my opinion, an intimidating appearance for the only visible part of my self being a red and white glowing in the dark void that is the eyes of my mask.

I feel it's about time I make my way to the entrance for the formal introduction ceremony. So I turn around and leave this chamber and thought the large enchanted metal door as it opened on its own as I approached. My master was kind enough to grant me knowledge of every passageway in the extremely large multi-dimensional manner. I walk down the dimly lit corridors once again except this time I know exactly where I'm going.


	4. A change is coming

**I do not own any of Lovecraft's work or anything to do with Percy Jackson. Sorry put in wrong document earlier.**

Agency document R12 Chosen KOS: A memo to recruits

Alright, recruit if you're reading this then you have made it past basic training and have learned about a few threats to humanity. Alright now, unlike your average human cultist, the Chosen was most likely at one point a perfectly sane normal human being with only a slight abnormality. However, their minds now have been twisted and warped beyond help, hence the label KOS (Kill On Sight) they have also been gifted strange ability and magic most can't comprehend. Some are seemingly invincible, hell there was this time I blew the head clean off one of the bastards with my Pump Action 12 gauge shotgun and guess what he got up a minute later good as new. Yet despite this, they are killable but not often by conventional means. The use of the occult may be the only other route if you had filed them full of lead and they managed to shrug it off. After you do manage to kill them make sure to inform body retrieval which I remind you is a very high priority since we do have a procedure which will hopefully prevent their future resurrection. Because you know the saying kill me once shame on you, kill me twice, well you get the picture.

Standing on a hill overlooking a massive battle involving both the Greeks and Roman demigods and soon to be revived primordial goddess at Camp Half-Blood appears to be a strange man. The strange man seems to be in his thirties with golden eyes wearing a brown overcoat, smoking a cigarette. The man carefully watching events falling into place right before his eyes that would cause most with good since to tremble in terror.

"Quite an interesting wouldn't you say, boy, My money is Gaia once the old hag gets here ." Said John Cox as he let out a big puff of smoke.

The boy John Cox is referring to happens to be a young demigod in Roman armor gagged and tied to a tree four feet from the man. John continued to watch the action while wondering what the clever demigods have planned.

While John is distracted by the scene before him he seemingly failed to take notice of an Empousa with a bronze dagger sneaking up the hill behind him. The Empousa knew she smelled a demigod up the hill but there is also another scent. This other scent is similar to mortals but is foul and when she means foul she means very foul, in fact, it's putrid, more so than any demigod or monster she had ever smelt. This made the monster a little wary perhaps if she brings the head of the demigod and gets rid of this newcomer whether he is friend or foe, after all, why share credit when it could be all hers.

So she decided to sneak up and takeout the one not currently tied to a tree. She ran up behind him ready to strike him down with her dagger. The demigods tied up saw what the monster is attempting and yelled out as loudly as he could in his gaged state. Yet both the man and monster either choose to ignore him or just didn't hear him as the Empousa ran her dagger right into his back then stabbing him multiple times with monstrous efficiency. John Cox then fell face down onto the ground. The monster relished her victory and is now ready to take the head of the demigod however she should not get the chance.

Because to the Monsters utter horror the man who she had just thought she killed suddenly changed. The man grew another face on the back of his head and his arms twisted to where it matched the direction of his head. His body then launched right up like a vampire from his coffin. The twisted man then grabbed her throat. Once his right hand was around her thought his hand began to grow in size and strength slowly crushing her windpipe as the monster helplessly scratched at it with no success.

"Like my boss, I can manipulate my form just like sculpting clay." Said John as he lifted his left arm as the skin hideously pulled back off the bone and reshapes itself into a sharp almost spear-like appendage meant to painfully and harshly piercing through some helpless victim. Which is exactly what happened when he impaled her with his fiendish weapon. The Empousa screamed in agony as her abdomen now has a boney spear forcibly ran through it. She screamed as the ghastly weapon shifted and twisted insider, slowly wrapping and tangling her intestines along with other vital organs.

The Empousa wanted to scream out for help but was to busy choking on her blood. The suffering creature glanced into the eyes of her kill and saw something indescribable. she felt like whatever it is could very well be watching her through the man's eyes. However, she did not wonder long as her life force slipped away as she returned to Tartarus. After the ordeal was complete John Cox returned to his preferred stated and continued to watch the battle as Gaia rose from the ground.

The young demigod tied to a tree, on the other hand, was not focusing on Gaia but is still in a state of shock at what had just transpired. He did try to warn the Empousa that stabbing him doesn't seem to do anything to that monster and that she should run and hopefully come back with backup.

The thundering explosion and cries of victory filled the surrounding land as the battle has finally come to an end. John Cox let out a sigh and walked up to his captive. "Damn, it looks like fortune has favored the underdogs. "Unlucky for you boy I just found some more use for you."

Meanwhile in Massachusetts Azathoth chosen has finally made it back to the center of the maze-like tunnels. While walking through the complex Alistaire contemplated on his master's will and what must be done.

'It is time for great changes. For not only my existence as a chosen of that which most fear to even name, but other powerful chosen have also surfaced such as a chosen of Yog-Sothoth the gatekeeper who is perhaps the most knowledgeable being in all of existence.' Thought the newly awakened servant of Azathoth knew that such a chosen would desire to enlighten humanity to a glorious future. A glorious future in which humanity has unlimited knowledge at the cost of their sanity and religious freedom.

That could in the future poses a problem to Azathoth chosen. Since Azathoth desires to consume this entire dimension this will put him in conflict with many others. But for now, steps must be taken in order to wipe out threats outside of his fellow chosen.

Despite following the same pantheon of entities and having a universal peace treaty with one another chosen do not often play well together, in fact, one could say their greatest threat is each other. This is most apparent with chosen known as the Knights of Hastur and the servants of Cthulhu. They might get along in neutral territory like Innsmouth or the very multidimensional construct Alistair is currently in. Still, it is well known they will sabotage and more times than not kill the other when given the chance.

'It is time we removed outside interference and see what is the true destiny of this universe.' Alistair let out a slight chuckle as he neared the same set of doors he saw when he stepped out of the elevator.

He walked to the door, not bothering to open it since he could simply choose to walk through solid matter as if it simply was not there at all.

The sight was both pleasant and underwhelming. When you picture the lair of servants to alien gods, beings with knowledge and power is beyond what mortals could possibly comprehend. You might just picture a creepy cavern or grand alter to represent the unfathomable horrors that live within and beyond our dimension.

Alistair stared at what happened to be a high-end Egyptian themed billiard with a large bar in the center being attended by a man obviously from the dreamland or more especially the country of in fact those with the necessary knowledge would know him unmistakably as man from Leng with its fur-covered body and dwarfish tails giving it the bizarre appearance of an aquatic mammal.

The patrons here seem just as strange. A large variety of cloaked figures forms just about every age and ethnicity. All of them twisted servants to their masters. Alistaire new most of them from the knowledge granted to him from his master.

Currently standing around a billiard are five silver armored figures with bright golden robes with porcelain mask that left their eyes a lightless void. Thee of the mask depicted male and two females. But one feature that caught the eye is the tall spiked golden crowns on their heads. But the feature that truly stands out is the yellow sign imprinted on the black of their robes marking each of them as a Knight of Hastur.

Then a kid who appears to be about twelve years old dressed in a green and tan cloke with a scale like a pattern mimicking a snake and a matching hood. His skin is a pale white but what really stands out is his reptilian eyes. He is most certainly a chosen of Yig, the Father of Serpents.

Setting at the bar are six individuals however four of them unquestionably belong to the same cult. There dark sea blue robes with ocean green tentacle patterns over there shoulder and on their long ceremonial loincloth attached. However there matching hood, gloves and strange metallic mask baring not a face but tentacles raping around the insignia of Cthulhu.

The other two seated at the bar seem to be wearing red robes with steaks of gold resembling flames. Their hoods masked their face, but they look to be about even in height, one man and one woman who if one were to look under there hood there would appear to be siblings.

That appears to be all of the chosen in the room. There is, of course, several more in the building and in other locations throughout this universe and even other dimensions.

However, none of that mattered to Alistaire at this point. He knows what needs to be done, for the time of illusion is at an end and humanity will soon understand the horrible truth that binds all chosen to their master.

'It's about time the rules our predecessors laid out so long ago are enforced. Now that not only I have surfaced but there are a few others that will help guarantee cooperation.

Alistair continued to glance around the room finding a staircase across from the main stage. The stage matched the rest of the room's decor. Currently on the stage appears to be a band of men from Leng. Their music is quite strange, the closest one could come to describe it is a form of jazz with instruments not of this world.

Alistair walked up to the stage as most of the patrons in the room turned their heads in a silent gaze. Once the slavishly loyal servant of Azathoth made his way up the stage, receive a feral growl from the current occupants of the stage, for they seem to truly dislike his presence.

He turned around to look over his audience. "Might I have everyone's attention please." He asked as many heads in the room turned to look at him.

"My friends, my brethren in this incredible, twisted universe and like many of our masters let us hold court." He spoke causing a good portion of the room to take an aggressive stance. In fact, the Knights of Hastur are welding a variety of weapons that to the onlooker would appear to be made of solid gold that they just pulled out of thin air.

"My friends we have only as much power as our masters willes us to have. We are not all created equal and to question whose power comes from he who sets on the black throne in the center of the court of ultimate chaos is foolish at best." Alistaire spoke with the authority of his master who seeks a dark and terrible change.

At this point, all of the chosen in the room were on their feet. While the Crawling Chaos who suddenly appeared in humanoid shape with black tendrils stretching out all around him, each barring a different face some human and others not.

The dark voices of Nyarlathotep filled the room as each face spoke in unison, echoing as it did so. "Do as each of you wish however this place is one of my many domains, thus I expect my rules to be followed. Feel free to maim, torcher and curse one another but killing is forbidden."

After that was said Alistair jumps off the stage. "I have no intentions to kill especially in your house Lord Nyarlathotep. I promise this will not take long." State Alistair as he began to mutter in an alien tongue "Aznail molg vusill megath."

 **There you go tell me what you think.**


End file.
